One Piece: The Story Of Alex
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This story is Original Character; What will happen to our young hero; when he stumble upon something that change his life forever...


Chapter One:

The sun rose on the small fishing shack; the smell of salt air with the mixture of burned gun powder still hung in the air. The young man let out a yawn as the first rays of the sun bounce across his face; this was followed by him stretching before sitting up and let out another long yawn. He looked around for moment before getting out of the bed. The small shack was quite so he assumes that his grandfather was already out on his boat the "The Brine" trying to make a living. But that was alright he had planning to go exploring on the island this morning. It be the first time he have a chance to do this sense he'd come to visit his grandfather; An after being warned not to touch or eat anything that he might find on the island that looked like fruit as the island sat right on the "Grand line". An fruit he found could very well be "Cursed fruit". As he got himself ready to go out and exploring he thought how cool it would be to find a piece and to gain it incredible powers but the thought of never again being able to swim or how even more amazing it would be to locate the still missing treasure of Gold Roger and be able to buy his gran father a fleet of fishing boats and better home. So as he finished tighten his boots up.

Once he was ready Alex grabbed his traveling bag; that he had prepared the night before as he went out the door. An made his way down to the beach; along his way there his eye caught sight of what look like to him to be a cave that had partially collapse over time. So he decided that he would go and try to explore it. As he got closure he could see that there was indeed a cave it looked fairly large and deep. But the entrance was too small for the young man to slip through with his bag so he went to work on moving some of the fallen rock until the entrance was big enough to slip through. Once inside he took out small lantern and box of matches from his bag and lite the lantern. Once he had the light where he wanted he started his way down into the cave using a chalk from his bag to mark the way he was taking so he be able to find his way out later if the cave took to many turns.

Alex felt like he'd been exploring for hour when he came to a larger cavern it had a hole in the ceiling letting sun shine pour in. Alex doused his lantern to save it for later; as he made his way to the center of the cavern to get some perspective on how larger the cave was and possible discern any difference in the cavern walls. But as he stood there he started to hear cracking noise; he assume it wasn't anything big just the sound of him being there in the cave he then saw a glint in the distance but as he moved towards it he suddenly felt the earth beneath his feet let go and then he fell for what felt like forever. An as he tried to look down he came to a stop as he and the ocean bellow meet inside of a second chamber. The salt water rush across him as he sunk for a moment before he tried to fight his way to the surface. As he broke through the icy water and coughed up some of the ocean he had just drunk as air came rushing back into his lungs.

As Alex fought against the ocean waves he saw the chamber he was in did have some solid ground he could rest on and gather his bearing. So he swam as hard as he possible could towards it and as he did reach the ground he pulled himself up and tumbled onto his back. As he let out a haggard and deep breath as he could rest.

"Jesus Grandpa going kill me if he find out about this…."

Alex head tilted slightly as he stops speaking to himself; when he saw the glint again but coming from the same direction as he saw earlier. Once he was able to figure out in which direction he was standing originally in conjunction to the chamber above. So once he was rested enough he forced himself to his feet and made his way towards the glint. An as he got closer he found something most people would dream to discover as he enter another chamber. He saw a treasure trove before him; but it was also covered in golden vines that lead to a large singular piece that was encrusted in many different precious gems and stones. His eyes continue to follow the vines to a small and what he could only assume was a extremely hard looking golden berry hanging from them. He wonders what it is but he figured he could always pick it and ask his grandfather later but he want a better look at the treasure he had found. But as he got closer he suddenly felt a rumble followed by some stones starting to fall from the ceiling; and as he dodges the stone falling at him he was knocking to his knees as he suddenly heard cannon fire that caused the cavern to shutter like it were a sheet of paper. As the cannon sounds got louder the vines on around the treasure sway more and more and his eyes saw the small berry flung off the vine it ping off the coins and other treasures and a few rocks. Than as another powerful canon blast caused him to fall back with his mouth open as the golden berry flew through the air and into his mouth.

Alex started to choke as the golden berry was indeed hard but also very rough; which hampered and made the job of swallowing it no easy task. But as he grabbed at his throat trying to cough it out but the action of trying to cough allowed for the berry to slide down his throat. A look of pure dread went across the boy face as the reality he most likely had just swallowed a "cursed fruit" as he started to feel weird as the chamber started to swirl around him as he felt another violent crash before his world went black.


End file.
